


Lacrimosa

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Music, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson appreciates Mozart's Requiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrimosa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**watsons_woes**](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP day 25 [prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1165976.html): _Moved by Music. Choose any music that moves you, and use that as the inspiration for today's entry. Make sure to note what music you chose in the header information - and a link to it would be even better!_  
>  I chose [Lacrimosa from Mozart's Requiem](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JE2muDZksP4).

I had my doubts about using a funeral mass for the service of an irreligious man. Then the music swelled and I had to close my eyes in reverence. What did the words matter when every note spoke all that was in my heart? Instruments and voices mingled and soared, singing of sorrow and loss until even the skies wept.


End file.
